Jessica Messere
Jessica Messere is a racer first seen in the World Race 2.0. In WR 2.0 she was Leader of the Jungle Vines team and She claimed 16th place. Unlike most WRS 2.0 racers, she did not appear in the World Race 2015. This was however much like Ethan Messere. World Race 2015: Part 2 In World Race 2015: Part 2, Jessica gets her chance to re-appear. In this race she drives an F1 race car for the Big Ink team as its leader. In this race she gets 22nd Place. World Race Series 2016 (Rio) In World Race Series 2016 Jessica drives a Nissan Juke NISMO. She Drove pretty well but lost too many places throughout the race. She finished in 20th place, which isn't very good for 24 drivers total. Gallery gfdfgh.PNG asdfasfd.PNG sdfgdsfg.PNG|Jessica about to be passed by Joe Custodio sdfgdsfgtg.PNG World Race 2017: Race 2 Monza Jessica Messere appears once more in World Race Series 2017, driving an Audi S1 in the Leg 1 race at Monza. She drives very well here, showing promise in the beginning stages and taking the lead for a while. Eventually she started losing spots and she soon found herself finishing in 7th. Driver Gallery dfgfdgdgfdsfgds.PNG|Jessica in the lead hygjjtyty.PNG sdffsfddfffffffffff.PNG|Jessica after losing several positions dsfgdgdsgdsfg.PNG xfggdf.PNG|In 5th place World Race Series 2018: Race #4 Maple Valley Jessica Messere makes her one and only appearance in the World Race Series 2018 in the 4th race of the series which took place at Maple Valley in Maine. Here she drives a white #66 Chapparal 2E, a classic late 60s race car with a gargantuan rear wing. Jessica started the race in 16th place and eventually made her way to 14th place. Unfortunately for her, 14th is far below the top 6 required to advance onto leg 2, leading to her elimination from the series. Gallery 06.JPG|Jessica on lap 1 66.JPG|Jessica behind Tio Takamoto on lap 2 of the race. World Race Series 2019: Race #2 Suzuka Circuit Jessica Messere returns for World Race Series 2019, appearing in the Leg 1 race at Suzuka Circuit while driving a 2004 Subaru WRX STi. She began the race in 16th place with a qualifying time of 2:59:03 and quickly began to drop in places. In the end she was passed by many drivers including Het Patel, Sebal Abdulla, Simeon Plummer and a few others. She finished in 19th place (2nd to last) and as a result, she was eliminated from the series, ending her sole appearance in WRS 2019. As displayed on her driver information card, Jessica's car's engine was a 278hp turbocharged F4, her representative country is the USA and her gender is female. Gallery jess1.JPG|Jessica on Lap 1 at Suzuka middlecar.JPG|Jessica (middle car) seen in the background on Lap 2 at Suzuka. Category:Team Leaders Category:Racers Category:F1 Car Drivers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan Juke Drivers Category:Audi Drivers Category:Audi S1 Drivers Category:Chapparal Drivers Category:Chapparal 2E Drivers Category:Messere Racing Dynasty Category:Subaru Drivers Category:Subaru WRX Drivers Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 2.0 Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Category:WRS 2017 Monza Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Maple Valley Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Suzuka Category:The Jungle Vines Category:The Big Ink